


Untitled (12)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Trust, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose helps the Doctor to regain a little bit of his sense of self, but is shocked when she finds out why he was so concerned in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (12)

**Author's Note:**

> A double-drabble (Drouble) this week. Proudly 200 words!  
> Written for the prompt, “ _hidden_ ”, from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr.

* * *

“Lemme see!”

“No,Doctor! Don’t you dare! Don’t want you spoilin’ the surprise.” Rose spun his chair back around.

“Why keep it hidden? I could help. Give you pointers. After all–”

“I know what I’m doin’. Stop squirmin’, yeah! Jus’ a few more minutes...”

“What if it doesn’t work? I can’t live like this, Rose, I can’t…”

“It’ll work. Stop bein’ such a baby.”

He went quiet, brooding. But Rose had him crooning a few minutes later: “Ooooh, that feels soooo… Oi! Why d’ya stop?”

“All done. Ready?”

“So?”

“See for yourself.” She turned the chair back to the mirror.

He grinned at her. “Rose, you’re _brilliant_!”

“I have to admit, that _is_ some _really great_ hair! Smells just the way I remember, too! Lucky I found this jar in that derelict ship. See, working at Torchwood has its perks.”

“Yup! Pompogix’s Hair Pomade! Never thought I’d be so glad… Now you’ll truly believe I’m the same man.”

“Well, ‘course you are, you muppet! Do you really think…? Is that what this was about? I thought you were jus’ obsessin’ over your hair.” She straddled his lap, kissing him tenderly. “Doctor, I love you.”

“Even on bad hair days?”

“Forever.”


End file.
